Question: ${2 \div 0.5 = {?}}$
$ {2 \div 0.5 = 2 \div \dfrac{5}{10}} $ $ {\phantom{2 \div 0.5} = 2 \div \dfrac{1}{2}} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. $ {2 \div \dfrac{1}{2} = 2 \times \dfrac{2}{1}} $ $ {\phantom{2 \div \dfrac{1}{2}} = 4} $